The Gryffindor Affair
by sarah-might-be-johnlocked
Summary: Sherlock begins school at Hogwarts, where he meets John Watson, a slacking Gryffindor with a taste for adventure. Together they find friendship, and just maybe love... T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: hey guys! This is just a fic I had an idea for. I might not finish it, and I'm not sure where it's, going, but hey. C'est la vie, whatever that means. As usual, this is johnlock. Please review!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Sarah**_

* * *

**John**

I ran down the empty halls of Hogwarts. There was the sound of applause as first years got sorted. I grimaced. I couldn't miss this. I reached the doors of the Great Hall and snuck in quietly. Filch gave me a glare, and I nodded and tiptoed to the seat Mike Stamford had been saving me at the Gryffindor table.

"Where were you? We're already at the G's!"

"Sorry, I had some business to attend to," I replied, sitting down and getting some food.

"Whatever," Mike replied, shaking his head. What I had actually been doing was sleeping in the library. I had jolted awake from the nightmares that plagued my dreams, and everyone was gone.

"Tabitha Hollis," Professor McGonagall called out, and a shaking, mousy girl stepped forward, adjusting her glasses. She put on the Sorting Hat and he immediately called out, "Hufflepuff." She beamed and practically sprinted to the table.

"Aw, I remember this last year. It was terrifying," I whispered to Mike. He nodded.

"Shush, I heard about this next kid."

"Sherlock Holmes," Professor McGonagall cried out. Strutting up the Sorting Hat was a small but boisterous first-year.

"What about him?" I asked quickly, but he ignored me. Sherlock put on the hat, and it began mumbling audibly. After a while, it proclaimed begrudgingly:

"Ravenclaw!" The Ravenclaws cheered, and I noticed a few exchange money. Apparently they were interested in this guy. I was, too.

"Well, who is he?" I asked Mike.

"He's a genius. He...guesses things about people. He _knows_ things about people. Just talk to him, you'll see." I nodded, making a mental note if I saw him in the hallways.

More people were sorted, and I grew more and more disappointed as no first-years sat next to me. I loved greeting the new kids, giving them a pat on the back and wishing them good luck as I explained the main gist of things. As a second-year, I was the closest in age and therefore one of the most welcoming. I understood, as my Sorting had been just last year. I remember the day plain as yesterday: McGonagall calling out my name, stumbling up there nervously and sitting on the stool. The Hat had paused for a while, not saying anything as it contemplated my house. I had heard it interviewed some kids, so it was a great relief to find out all it did was mumble a bit. "Gryffindor," it cried, and the Gryffindor table cheered loudly as I hurried to the house.

"James Moriarty," McGonagall cried out, snapping me out of my haze. I looked over as a small boy with dark, dark hair walked over to the stool like he did this every day. I wished I could've been that confident when I had been Sorted. The Hat was placed on his head.

"Ah, another Moriarty! Slytherin, naturally," the Hat decided. James smiled like he had known this all along, and with his hands firmly in his pockets, walked to the Slytherin table. I shivered. The pureblood Slytherins were always the worst. I was halfblood myself, my father being a Muggle and my mother being a witch. My mother had been killed when I was seven when she had worked here at Hogwarts, being one of the professors who defended herself when Snape had become headmaster and everything had become terrible for her. Now, thankfully, it was Professor McGonagall, who was strict but brave and kind.

"Uh-oh. Did you hear about the Moriarty's?" Mike asked me. I shook my head. "Serious Death-Eaters, apparently," he whispered.

"Ugh. I hope he doesn't continue the trend of pureblood Slytherins being absolute idiots," I replied.

"Considering his parents, he probably will."

* * *

Classes started soon afterward, and all I could do to get the stress off my shoulders was ignore it wholeheartedly. I ignored my homework and ignored my dropping grades and ignored my chastising teachers. All I did on the weekends was hang out with Mike, Greg, and my girlfriend, Mary, pushing away the incessant voice that told me I seriously needed to start studying for that Potions test coming up.

This changed quickly when I met Sherlock Holmes. I had been sitting in Defence Against the Dark Arts, not really paying attention to what Professor Garborrow was saying, when the boy tapped me on the shoulder. I turned, and there he was, the cute Ravenclaw I remembered from the Sorting.

"Hello, um, can we talk after class?" This surprised me, since I'd never spoken to him, but I nodded and he smiled and returned to his notes. After class, I gathered my things and walked up to him.

"What did you want?"

"Oh, yes, I, uh, noticed that you aren't doing so well in this class and I wondered if you, um, needed some help?" he stuttered.

"You're a first-year, how are you even in this class?"

"Well, I skip a grade in some classes. Including this one." I nodded. He was one of the arrogant Ravenclaws.

"I don't need your help, thanks," I replied.

"But you need motivation, don't you, John?"

"How do you even know my name?"

"It's on your book," he said, glancing at my books. "And, by the way, I'm really sorry about your mother."

"What the hell?" This kid was going way too far for my liking. He needed to mind his own business and leave me alone.

"It doesn't matter."

"No, it does. How do you know about my mother?" He sighed and rolled his eyes. God, he needed to get over himself.

"I've...overheard things."

"Are people talking about my mother? Cause if so, just come out and say it, alright?" Now I was seething.

"No, no. Just...it's difficult to explain, alright?" I sighed. _Count to ten_. _One, two..._

"Okay, that's fine." _Four, five._ "I actually could use some help in this class." _Seven, eight._

"Great!" _Nine, ten. There, I made it_.

"Okay, I'll be in the library at seven if you want to meet me there," I explained.

"Wonderful!" Sherlock was obviously excited about the prospect of this, and I couldn't help but smile at his exaggerated movements. He really was cute.

* * *

**Sherlock**

My parents had been expecting the letter. They cheered when they got it in the mail proudly, and with "Succeed like Mike did" they whisked me off to Hogwarts.

The thing about Hogwarts was, it was a community. Your house was your family. I knew I'd get sorted into Ravenclaw, I was bent on it, because there had to be someone like me there, and I wouldn't find myself so alone. Mycroft was the only one I knew who was like me, and he was so much smarter that it didn't even matter.

Someone like me. Someone _clever_.

I shivered in anticipation as the headmistress called out my name. Strutting to the stool, I placed the hat on my head and listened.

"Oh. A Holmes boy," the Sorting Hat said with disgust. "Slytherin would do well with you there."

"No, Ravenclaw," I practically screamed in my head.

"You aren't as clever as your brother. You don't belong in Hufflepuff, and certainly not Gryffindor." I harrumphed.

"Why not?" I asked, although I didn't really want to get in there anyways.

"Sherlock Holmes is not brave, not in the least. He isn't brave enough to come out to his family, and he doesn't belong in Gryffindor." I gasped out loud. How did he know that? "Oh, yes, I know you, Sherlock Holmes. Bisexual." I shivered again. "Anywho, I think I'll put you in Ravenclaw. RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaw table cheered loudly, and I grinned and strolled to it. I hurried to Mycroft's seat. "Mike, let me sit here!"

"Oh my God," he whispered loudly to one of his friends. "Sherlock, go find somewhere else to sit." I sighed.

"I have nowhere else to sit, though. Just for today?"

"No, Sherlock!" He was yelling now, which made me nervous, so I simply nodded and glanced over the table.

"'ere, kid," a bleach-blond girl with heavy eyeliner suggested, patting a seat next to her. I walked over and sat there nervously. "I'm Blue."

"Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes," I said, shaking her hand.

"Yeah, I know."

"How?" I asked, hoping I'd met a genius.

"I just do," she dismissed. "Shush, I want to watch. I 'eard about this girl." A small, weasley brunette was walking to the stool after a "Molly Hooper" from Professor McGonagall. She put on the hat, which practically engulfed her head.

"Hufflepuff," the Hat cried out. The table cheered.

"Dammit. I think she was smart," Blue said, biting her lip.

"How do you hear about these people?" I asked.

"Oh. I just do. You 'ear things from siblings and shit." I had never expected a Ravenclaw to swear this much, but she did, and she was good at it, too.

"You know Mycroft?" I asked, my stomach filling with dread.

"No. But I know of 'im. 'e's an arsehole, your brother. An' 'e's a creeper," she informed me. As if i didn't already know.

"I know. I live with him." She grinned cheesily and elbowed me lightly in the side.

"Not anymore!" I nodded.

"Do you know any nice first-years?"

"My brother's a second-year in Gryffindor. 'E's an idiot, that one, but 'e's nice." She pointed out a short boy with dirty-blond hair.

"What's his name?" I asked. He was very, very cute. Almost resembled a hedgehog.

"John. John Watson." She looked at me, as I was gazing at him as he ate. "Sherlock?" She chuckled. She had a very nice laugh. It was like a gnome: welcoming, kind, and small.

"What?"

"You're staring at my brother."

"No... No I'm not," I denied. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She began to talk to someone across from her, so I ate in silence and watched as more and more first-years were called.

* * *

The semester began, and for the first time in my entire life the work was interesting and fun. At schools I'd gone to in the past I constantly ignored my schoolwork, as it was a complete waste of time, but now I had the motivation to actually try.

As with my brother, I was allowed to skip a year in some areas because I excelled so much. This was how it came to be that I was in John Watson's class. He was obviously not trying as hard as he could've; he spaced out constantly and got terrible marks. I figured this was my chance to meet him, since I was doing very well in that class and would be able to help him with it.

I nervously tapped him on the shoulder one day. "Hello, um, can we talk after class?" I stammered. He smiled graciously and nodded. My heart was practically shaking my skinny body, so it was probably good the conversation ended there.

"What did you want?" he asked me after class.

"Oh, yes, I, uh, noticed that you aren't doing so well in this class and I wondered if you, um, needed some help?" He looked at me with slight confusion.

"You're a first-year, how are you even in this class?"

"Well, I skip a grade in some classes. Including this one." He nodded slowly. I wishes I knew what was going on in his head.

"I don't need your help, thanks," he replied. I was losing him.

"But you need motivation, don't you, John?" Uh-oh. His name just slipped out of my mouth.

"How do you even know my name?" Now, he was frustrated with me. But I wanted so badly to have some time with him, and I just kept pressing on.

"It's on your book," I lied. Well, it was on his books, but i had been repeating hid name in my mind ever since the Sorting. One more deduction popped into my mind and I couldn't keep it in. "And, by the way, I'm really sorry about your mother."

"What the hell?" He was balling and unballing his fists. I winced.

"It doesn't matter."

"No, it does. How do you know about my mother?" I sighed and rolled his eyes. He was dragging it out too much for my liking.

"I've...overheard things," I lied. It wasn't so much overhearing things as it was pestering Blue until she told me.

"Are people talking about my mother? Cause if so, just come out and say it, alright?" I shook my head quickly.

"No, no. Just...it's difficult to explain, alright?" I didn't want to come across as creepy because I knew his sister.

"Okay, that's fine. I actually could use some help in this class." I grinned. Victory.

"Great!"

"Okay, I'll be in the library at seven if you want to meet me there." I nodded vigorously.

"Wonderful!" I practically leapt through the hallways on my way to Potions, I was so excited.


	2. Announcement!

Hello all! I have made an account on Archive Of Our Own and I will be continuing this story there. You can get an account there by getting invited, so just contact me on here if you would like an invitation. I would love to invite any of you to AO3. I personally like it better than FF, if I'm honest with you. Go check it out, I will be on there and writing soon!

Sarah


End file.
